Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle battery holder that is configured to mount a plurality of bicycle battery units, and a bicycle battery unit that can be mounted on the bicycle battery holder.
Background Information
Generally, a bicycle battery holder is known that is configured to mount a plurality of bicycle battery units. One example of a bicycle battery holder having a plurality of bicycle battery units is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,641,055.